Emalf
Emalf, or Emalfs are words that are said when in anger or in any other emotions which were created by the Slumolians of Slumolia. Many penguins say Emalfs when in stress aswell. They are said mostly in Slumolia, The Slums & Satellite City the most in UnitedTerra, and usually in Eastshield with all those aggressive penguins. Many good penguins do not like saying Emalfs, and many consider them rude. Some think they are "cool", but those are just Slumolians, Jerks & a few others. There are a near-dozen Emalfs, though they always expand through the years. Backgrounds Emalfs were originally started during the "Lynx Generation" (1998-2006) in UnitedTerra, just between the beginning & middle of when the UTR began. At first, nobody knew what they were until they were given a name, Emalfs. The Jerks liked these "emalfs", though they were not sure what they were, and were later on in the time of 2000 started in Antartica. The first word was "Whippersnaps", which is no longer used now, along with some other Emalfs that are now unused. After the Lynx Generation, more stronger words were created in the Terrain Day. They got more popular & spoken. Many Emalfs were created for things that penguins were against. Many were against Administrator Kai for not being sent to The Facility, and that Kalin was too evil and that he should of been sent to The Facility also. Some of these words against the two puffles were "Yellowlynx" & "Kaliival", but Ninjinian disapproved on Kalin being treated that way. List of Emalfs * "Yellow Snip" * "Whomping Link!" * "Eat Staples" * "Earmuffle melt" * "Stinky puffles" * "Yellow hair" * "For cookies sake!" * "Drink puffle bathwater!" * "Backwash odour" * "Ketchup & mustard!!" * "Facility lockdown!" * "Puffle O's" * "Stinky hydration!" * "Dirty gym socks!" * "Eat snow!" * "Allow it!" * "Snowy Underworld" * "Walrus L00LAGE" * "Nummy Cakes!" * "Weird Hibernation!" ADD MORE! Endemic Emalfs Some characters have phrases use by no other. *"For gravy's sake..." *"''Programmer only knows why..." *"Programmer forbid..." *"MERCIFUL GRAVY!" *"Mushroom sticks!" **Professor Shroomsky *"SWEET SCHEMATICS ABOVE!" **Midas Aurumen *"'' இ !" **Mabel *"''Aww, Snickerdoodles!" **Hat Pop *"What in the name of Mobius!" *"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KNOTHOLE!" **Tails6000 *"Oh for the love of darkness! **Xorai * "Tesla!" **B * "What the fudge?" **Corai * "Be quiet for the name of Tesla!" ** Drake * "Fudge spill is gonna take some work!" **Docter Surray * "Why in the whole entire cake did this have to happen?!" **Willie Watt * "Snap." **Kwiksilver *"Broken inventions...." **12yz12ab *"What in the name of antiports?" *"Oh, sweet sugar waffles with maple syrup on top..." *"Good gravy..." *"Oh, beta cells!" **Explorer *"Sweet exponents above!" *"What in the name of integrals?" *"Oh, sweet second degree polynomials above...." *"Oh, for factoring out loud!" **Fred *"Crud." *"What the dance?" **Akbaboy *"Flappering fort-sticks!" *"Plastic periwinkles..." **Brown51brown *"Who Haw What Now?" *"Crud Monkeys" *"SWEET BENNY IN PAJAMAS!" *"DUN. DUN. DUNNNNNNNN." *"That Big 'Ol Sweet Iced Teaaaaaa!" *"SWEET BOF IN THE SKY!" *"Holy Wikia above!" *"THE BOF DOESN'T CONTROL YOUR DESTINY!" **Dan Beronews *"Darn." *"What in the name of pancakes? *"What the waffle? *"Good claude! **Metalmanager *"DANGIT!" *"DRAT!" *"Darnit." *"BLAST IT!" **Austin8310 *"Blastin' off again." *"DANGIT!!!!" *"Baloney, fudge and freakin' mustard!!!" **LuXerra *"Oh puffling...." **Dota Penguins That Use Emalfs * Penghis Khan Penghis probably says one Emalf while slapping a penguin with a fish! * Link Says them all the time .... * Mayor Crepsley A lot, but with an addition of "d'innit" & his slangish accent. * Professor Shroomsky Even Shroomsky uses them? ''O_O''' * Administrator Kai Oh he just can't even ''stop using them. His ones are no use though, so don't take any offence on them ;). * Unki Family + Anti-bodies. They can't stop using them! * Willie Watt She uses them when aggravated, and surprised. * Nyninyne Uses them in almost all of his songs; he is well-known for using emalfs. Category:Underworld